


Sleep, Interrupted

by pclygcn



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, and with my oc, but it's mild i swear, final space - Freeform, final space oc, i might write more for this oc and expand on her so yeah, it's my first work in this fandom, kind of some domestic fluff??, pls don't hate me lmao, so it's a lil awkward whoops, there's slight nsfw??, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclygcn/pseuds/pclygcn
Summary: After a mission, Nora is left wondering if Gary is alright. She decides to check up on him.





	Sleep, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> a quick PSA: nora is my final space oc that i'm still developing, and i love her to bits. her physical description might not make a whole lot of sense, and so i apologize for that! anyway, i hope someone enjoys this one-shot! : )

As soon as the alien had come to a stop in front of his cabin door, she felt the anxiety rising inside her. _Maybe this wasn’t the best idea?_ After all, almost everyone was getting ready to go to bed—so perhaps she should just leave him alone. Technically, she shouldn’t be here right now; she should be in her own cabin getting ready to sleep. But she remained in front of the door anyway, restless and fidgeting.  _I can’t do this,_ she thought demurely, shifting her gaze towards the door. _I should probably go._ However, her concern for him outweighed her anxiety, and after gathering up her courage, she knocked on the wall beside it. Hearing hurried footsteps and a quick “come in,” Nora waited for the door to raise upwards; only to reveal a partially naked Gary. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and maybe that was his underwear; but otherwise, he was decent.

“Hey, Nora!” He greeted her cheerfully, albeit with a tired smile. “Whatcha.. whatcha doin’ here? I thought you went to bed.”

Nora shook her head, rubbing her arm nervously. “No, I just.. I hadn’t gotten the chance to check on you after the mission and I.. I was concerned.” She meekly replied, meeting his gaze. “I-I can come back later, though. And by later I mean in the morn—” She was stopped short when Gary had raised a hand, and she watched him quizzically. 

“Nah, it’s fine right now,” he yawned halfway through the sentence, and he rubbed his eyes. Gary didn’t seem to be upset or anything; more so, he just seemed confused and a tad bit sleepy. "Do.. do you wanna come in?" He speaks up, eliciting a small nod from Nora. He nods back before stepping out of the way, and as soon as she's inside, the door slides shut behind her. Without missing a beat, he's moving away from her before plopping himself on his bed—and she can't help but feel as if she were intruding on something, but a sudden jerk of movement caught her eye. Nora hadn’t noticed the little ball of green before, but as soon as she saw Mooncake peek out from under the covers and let out a happy _‘chookity,’_ a soft smile took hold of her lips. She turned her attention back to Gary, who was gently petting the little alien.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright…” She began slowly. “I.. I wanted to make sure you were okay. The mission was pretty rough and—” Nora was rambling now, and she stopped herself before Gary could. “I.. you must be exhausted,” she breathed softly, picking at her nails. Gary nodded sheepishly, but he also shrugged.

“It’s more of a _‘yes’_ and _‘no’_ kinda thing,” he says, watching Mooncake float out from under the covers and into one of the cubbies in the wall. “I’m tired, but I can’t sleep. But I’m okay, though! I just can’t seem to sleep yet.” He smiles weakly, turning his attention back to Mooncake for a moment. Nora was about to say something, but he seemed to be deep in thought; about what, she didn’t know, but she wasn’t about to interrupt him. However, what he was about to ask her threw Nora for a loop.

“Would you stay with me for a bit?” He asked all of a sudden, averting his gaze. Nora was shocked for a moment, her mouth already dry as she scrambled to come up with an answer. Maybe she wasn’t able to voice it fast enough, or she was having trouble forming words, but Gary was getting off the bed and moving her towards the door; a hand on her back as if to gently push her forwards. “But if you’re not okay with that, I can understand,” she found him rambling, and they were in front of the door now.

“No! No…” She quickly exclaimed, and Gary paused in his pursuit; his hand still pressed against the small of her back. Even through her Infinity Guard suit, she could feel the warmth of his touch, and Nora involuntarily shivered in delight. Although the gesture was small, it was enough for Gary to notice, but Nora continued on. “I-I don’t mind at all, Gary!” She responded, her words spilling out faster than she could comprehend. She turned around to face him, and instead of the tired glazed look from before, she was met with a still somewhat sleepy grin, but a grin nonetheless.

“Okay, then,” he murmured, stepping back a bit. “We can share the bed. That way it’s warmer. _We_ stay warmer!” He was nodding to himself, and he looked back to Nora. “But.. you might wanna change into something more comfy.” The blond gestured to Nora’s current attire, and her cheeks flushed a bright blue.

“I can go and get some nightclothes from my room,” she responds, pointing a thumb toward the door. “It’s no big deal, really.”

“You could use one of my old shirts instead..?” Gary supplied, albeit questioningly. He seemed uneasy in a way; almost as if Nora were to leave his cabin, she wouldn’t come back. Picking up on this, the blue alien nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” she murmured softly, and she moved to sit down at his desk before removing her boots. “But you’re gonna have to close your eyes. Turn around, or something.” She speaks up, her eyes focusing on his. Something sparked in his gaze—and it sent butterflies in all sorts of directions inside her. He simply smiled and nodded, and opted to grab an old shirt for her. After slipping out of her boots, Nora went on to remove her utility belt as well as her gun, and next came her shoulder pads. As soon as she looked up from setting her things on the already cluttered desk, she was almost face-to-face with Gary; whose robotic arm was outstretched with the piece of clothing he’d promised her.

With a sheepish smile, she took it from him, but not before silently ordering for him to turn around and face the wall. As soon as he’d done that, Nora began to strip down. She removed her pants as quick as she could, and she made the decision to keep her panties on instead of asking for sleep shorts. Setting Gary’s shirt aside, she went to remove her top—being gentle so as to refrain from damaging the gills on her sides and neck. As soon as she shrugged out of her top, she grabbed the one Gary had provided, and pulled that on.

“You can turn around now,” Nora said quietly, still tugging at the hem of the faded red shirt. The fabric came to a stop just below her hips, but she wished that it was longer. Gary, on the other hand, liked how it looked on her; even if it was a tad bit baggy in places. It allowed him to see her in something other than her Infinity Guard uniform—it gave him a feeling of normalcy between the two of them. Even with Nora’s dark blue hair still tucked into its neat bun, it was beginning to slip and lose its shape; but it was still Nora.

She hadn’t bothered to look up at Gary, already being preoccupied with taking her hair down, and she hadn’t noticed him closing in on her before she’d lifted her head; their noses brushing against one another slightly. Nora felt her cheeks heating up, and Gary took a small step back, his own face turning red. “I, uh, let’s sleep,” he spoke hurriedly, almost as if to cover up what just happened. Nora just nodded silently, and she let him get situated on the bed before she ever climbed next to him.

“Is this okay?” She asked meekly, scooting closer to Gary. He had positioned himself closest to the wall while she was on the outside, his arm wrapped around her and her back facing him. She waited a moment before she felt a muffled ‘mhmm’ on her shoulder, and she scooted closer to him again. This, in its entirety, was extremely awkward—but she was bound to make the most of it.

Gary, on the other hand, was trying to focus on sleeping, but it was so hard when Nora was pressed right up against him; their bodies entwined with one another. He’d never been this close to her before, but it soothed him in a way. Usually, they were always at arm’s length—never really crossing paths, even though they were on the same ship. At first, he thought it was because Nora disliked him; after all, he hadn’t interacted with anyone in a good five years.

But, after a quick confrontation, he found out that it was the complete opposite. And after hearing her own backstory, he came to find that it was just in her nature; that she was simply shy, and that it wasn't him. In the end, they started spending more time together—and eventually, Nora started to see him as more than a friend. That brought them to where they were now; snuggled together on Gary’s bed, with Nora attempting to help him sleep.

She started to move after she felt a cramp blossoming in her shoulders, but as soon as she did, she felt her body lurch forward and over the edge. Letting out a startled cry, she threw herself back toward Gary, who wasn’t anticipating such a movement, and he let out a low groan at the impact of her body against his. “I’m so sorry, Gary!” She whispered into the darkness, not daring to turn around and face him. “I-I thought I was falling, I’m just—”

“No! No, it’s okay, Nora,” he reassured her, closing his eyes. He did his best to level his breathing, pulling Nora that much closer. “I wouldn’t let you fall, trust me.” He wrapped his robotic arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her shoulder-blade. Gary let out a yawn, sighing softly as he ran his hand down her side.

“Oh, be careful,” she breathed softly. “I, uh.. my gills…” She trailed off, unsure of how to put it. If anything, it wasn’t something she should be ashamed of—but she was still self-conscious about it. To her knowledge, Gary had no clue about her features; after all, she usually hid them anyway. Whether it be her wearing higher collars to cover her neck or never exposing her sides, nobody could guess that she even had gills. Her alien race wasn’t that well known anyway, and so it was a given that Gary wouldn’t know much about the species. Even still, Gary was gentle with her—he wasn't even put off by her soft comment—and she was grateful for that.

His robotic hand, although cold, felt nice against her flushed skin. He was careful when he wrapped his arm around her again, and she melted into his touch. After a brief moment, he moved so that he could hold her better; and with that, he buried his face in her neck. Letting out a soft gasp, Nora pressed closer into him. _Of course he had to do that,_ she thought to herself. Her neck was easily the most sensitive part of her body besides her sides, and the way his breath mingled on her gills? It sent chills down her spine and a breathy whine slipped past her lips, eliciting a satisfied hum from Gary.

“I thought I was gonna help you sleep..” Nora sighed, leaning into his touch. “Not that I don’t like this, though.” She quickly added, earning a soft chuckle from behind. She shifted in her spot so that she could get a good look at Gary, who was, all in all, smiling right back at her. He still looked tired, but he was just as bouncy and awake as ever.

“You are helping me sleep,” he replies matter-of-factly. “I like the physical contact.” He says this with another hum, thus bringing her closer to him again. Nora can only smile and shake her head, reveling in their closeness.

“Would you do this with anyone else?” She finds herself asking, prompting Gary to move his face away from her neck.

“Not necessarily..” He starts, and she can hear him swallow hard. “I just.. I wanted _you,_ Nora.” His reply is much more softer this time around, and she feels herself settling down all the more. Not truly knowing how to respond, Nora lifts her hand in order to take his own. His metal hand is cold in her grasp, but she lifts it up to her lips anyway and leaves a kiss; almost as if to say that she wanted him, too—and she did. More than anything, she wanted him.

It was silent between the two of them—sometimes they’d exchange a few words, but it was mostly soft little touches here and there. Eventually, Nora had dozed off, her arm hugging Gary’s own to her chest while she slept. Gary, on the other hand, had yet to fall asleep—and instead, was admiring his close friend. In this moment, he’d never seen someone look so fragile yet so strong.

Oftentimes, he was used to seeing Nora as someone who was stressed and uptight—and even then, that wasn’t really her. But now, as she lay there resting, she looked peaceful. Her shoulders had relaxed immensely, and the tension in her body had melted away; giving way for a dreamy look to take hold of her features. Even her hair was worn loose, and Gary tentatively tucked a strand of it behind her pointed ear. She shifted a bit, causing Gary to freeze, but she eventually settled down; allowing him to admire her.

Everything was quiet and calm—even Mooncake was dozing in his cubby—and everything had never felt so right. Gary even found himself beginning to slip away, his eyes fluttering shut, and he let sleep start to take him. Moving a little more, he threw a leg over one of Nora’s, and she pulled his arm that much closer to her. With that, he’d leaned forward, pressing his lips to her shoulder, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i might end up deleting this, but i wanted to see if people would like it or not - and if they do like it, i might write some more! i tried my best to keep gary in-character, but i deviated a bit here and there for the purpose of the fic. feedback would be greatly appreciated. : )


End file.
